


Burning

by Deonara2012



Series: Burned Wings [1]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JaeJoong sees something and sends Junsu for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

"Su. Do you know where KyuHyun is?"

Junsu looked at JaeJoong, confusion plain on his face. "What?"

JaeJoong blinked, a horrified look on his face. "You need to get KyuHyun, and you'll need his powers, too. And… Geng. And YunHo." He gave Junsu a shove. "Go, please. Hurry. He's over there. I can get the rest."

Junsu stumbled, and then raced in the direction JaeJoong had pointed, dodging trees and bushes, tapping into what he had left of DongHae's power. He nearly ran over KyuHyun, barely stopping in time. "We need you," he gasped, yanking one glove off and grabbing the younger mutant's hand. "JaeJoong sent me."

Stunned, KyuHyun stumbled along behind him, finally jerking his hand free. "What for?"

Junsu shook his head, retracing his path through the woods. "I don't know. Only that you were wanted, he wanted me to borrow your power, and he wanted Geng-hyung and YunHo. Does he ever tell us why?"

KyuHyun snorted softly. "No."

"Exact…."

A scream interrupted them as they stepped into the clearing, and both looked up. Neither was ready for the sight of Mi, spiraling down, out of control, his wings flaming. They didn't have to think; both of them focused on what they could do, putting out the flames, icing what was left, even as he slowed, the motion so familiar that Junsu knew Geng had caught him, and then YunHo reached up to carefully help him down.

"Ryeowook!" JaeJoong yelled, and the whole area sank into inky blackness.

Junsu collapsed to the ground and heard KyuHyun fall next to him, listening to the soft moans not too far away as Zhou Mi tried not to scream too loud, and waited for Ryeowook to find them, or lift the shadows he'd caused.


End file.
